The Original Hybrid
by Moongirl20
Summary: Roses aren't always red and Violets aren't exactly blue. No matter how much we try, no matter how much we want it, not everyone gets a happy ending.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 _500 years ago…._

" _Damn it!"_ said the man as he ran towards his castle.

"Sasuke!" The man stops and turns around,

"Kakashi? What happened, where's Hinata?" Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi looked at his eyes with a sympathetic look, "he took her, somehow he got into the castle and just escaped with her."

Sasuke's face turn red from his anger expression.

"Wasn't there anyone guarding the castle?!" sasuke exploded.

"Sasuke, he came to your bedroom where naruto escorted hinata-"

"Naruto where was he? Did he not sense or smell him?" sasuke interrupted.

"Once naruto caught his scent, it was already too late. She was gone." Kakashi explained it as they're going inside the castle.

"Damn it! Where is naruto?" said sasuke.

"I'm here Sasuke." naruto said as he is coming down stairs.

Sasuke ran quickly to Naruto and grab him by his shirt,

"what the hell naruto! How could you let Hinata be kidnapped by him!? You were supposed to protect her!" responded the furious sasuke.

"Damn it sasuke! I know I fucked up! You think I wanted this to happen!?" naruto yelled back.

Both sasuke and naruto stare at each other with such firing expression.

"There's a way to get her back." a familiar voice spoke.

The three men's turn to see that it was,

"Neji, what do you mean? You know where is she?" sasuke asked.

"No, I don't know where hinata-sama is but my uncle can help you find her."

"Then let's go."

The doors busted open as Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi entered the room.

"Neji told us that you could help us find her, so speak." sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke…" naruto warned him.

"*sigh* I can't technology help you find her-"

"but neji said you could!" sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke! Listen before you speak." neji snapped at sasuke.

"Relax neji," The king of the hyuga clan spoke; "what neji said is true however, it is not I that will guide you to my daughter." Confused was all you could see in sasuke face.

"Then who?"

"An original hybrid girl."

"sorry to interrupted" said naruto, "but there hasn't been an original hybrid let alone a half breed in over a centuries."

Haishi, king of the hyuga clan, looked over to Naruto,

"although that is true however, a new original hybrid will be born but…"

"but what?"

"this girl, she will not be born into this world, but the other, the human world."

"An original hybrid born in a human world?" sasuke questioned him.

"Yes, it seems crazy but she will be born into the human world, but your guy's job is to bring her here, into this world."

As Kakashi is listening he got himself thinking " _But why in the human world?"_

"Okay, say we'll search for her, what's her name? And when will she be ready?" asked sasuke.

"You will have to wait until her 24th birthday, so in 25 years from now."

"25 years!? We need to save hinata now! We don't have enough time to sit here and wait for her" shocked sasuke responded.

"He will not kill her, he can't at least." Haishi reassure him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, hinata has casted a spell on herself that only a hybrid can break, thus you need to find her."

"Then why couldn't she protected herself when he was capturing her?" sasuke said.

"I don't know but fate is a mystery thing in life, isn't it?" Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and hinata was all he could think of. "Okay, what's her name? The hybrid girl."

Hiashi looked at sasuke and gave him a flower petal.

"Why are you giving me a sakura petal?"

"Because Sasuke, I want you to remember the color of that petal and the name, for Sakura is the girl's name."


	2. Chapter 1

**Present** **Chapter 1:**

"Okay it seems that you're almost recovered but you still need to drink this medicine to be fully recovered." the young pink hair doctor instructed the patient.

"Thank you so much doctor Haruno, for saving my life." the patient thanked the doctor.

The young pink hair doctor smiled at the patient, "No problem sir, just doing my job."

The young doctor exited the room and went to her office to finish up her paperwork.

*Sigh* "ugh my feet are killing me…"

(Knock, Knock)

"who is it ?" The young doctor questioned,

"It's me forehead"

"Come in Ino."

The doors open revealing Ino ( young beautiful bright blond long hair with blue eyes) holding a medium sized white box.

"Ino…" the young doctor said suspiciously, " it better not be what I think it is."

"Tada!" said ino as she opens the box revealing a birthday cake.

"Happy 24th Birthday forehead!"

The young doctor facepalm as she laughed, "I thought that I told you that no gift."

Ino smirk, "a cake is not a gift, objects are and cakes is not an object."

The young doctor look at ino with a straight face,

"Come on, you know that birthdays are my favorite holidays."

sakura sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll accept the cake and only the cake." said the young doctor.

Ino laughed, "Okay, Happy Birthday Sakura."

The young doctor smiled, "Thank you."

Sakura arrived to her complex studio, after a night out of drinking.

"Damn that Ino, I told her 'no celebration'."

When suddenly she feels someone inside her studio. Sakura remained silent and in an instant she pinned a man against the wall.

"Who are you? And how in the hell did the both of you get into my studio?" she asked.

As the orange hair man was pinned against the wall, another man with black hair and red eyes came out of hiding.

"Are you Sakura?" said the black hair man.

Sakura didn't need to look back, she kept her face forward looking at the orange hair man pinned against the wall,

"If so, what do you want?" she said.

"We're not here to fight you, we just came to talk with you." said the orange hair man.

"Then why hide? And why couldn't you just knock the door like a normal being?"

"We both know that we're not normal, and that includes you, Sakura." said the black hair man.

Sakura said nothing, she let go of the orange hair man and walked to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"Well since you're here, who are you and what do you want? vampire and wolf." She said as she's drinking.

The orange hair man coughed,

"Um, the name is Naruto Uzamaki! And this bastard here is Sasuke Uchiha." said Naruto.

" _An Uzamaki and Uchiha?"_ she thought in her mind.

"Okay Naruto and Sasuke, now what business do you have with me?"

Sasuke spoke up, "You need to come with us and save my fiancee."

"Excuse me?" said sakura.

Naruto lightly punched sasuke and laughed awkwardly.

"What my friend here is trying to say is, will you please come with us and help us save his...fiancee from a spell that only you could break." Naruto kindly asked Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms, "What makes you think that I could break this spell? There are a lot of powerful vampires and witches out there. Why come here, in the human world?"

"Because we need an original hybrid and you're the only one of your kind." said sasuke.

Sakura eyes turns black and used a spell to squeeze the inside of sasuke, Naruto immediately rushed to sasuke side and yelled at sakura.

"Please stop, we mean no harm! The only reason why we knew that your an original is because of the prophecy!"

Sakura stared at sasuke as he is screaming in pain. And suddenly she stops, and Sasuke trying to catch his breath.

"What prophecy?" she asked as her eyes turned back to normal.

"The Hyūga clan leader, Hiashi, saw a prophecy where only you can save my fiancee." said sasuke, glaring at her.

"The Hyūga clan? Is your fiancee part of that clan?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes her name is Hinata Hyūga, the heiress of the Hyūga clan."

Sakura sighed, "Even if I say no, you'll just kidnap me and force me to help you, correct?"

"Yes." sasuke said immediately. Naruto nudge sasuke.

"No, we won't kidnap you and force you. It is out of your own will. But we're begging you, please help us." Naruto said as he kneels down.

Sakura widen her eyes in surprised, and remained silent for a couple of seconds as she stared at the two men. Sasuke did not kneel down like Naruto but his eyes were on sakura's, also hoping for her to accept their request. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'll help bring your precious fiancee and friend back." She said, hoping not to regret it in later future.

Naruto widened his smile and jump up and took sakura's hand and began to shake it uncontrollably fast, "Thank you so much Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto, "Can we leave tomorrow morning? I need to arraign something at the hospital since I don't know when I'll be coming back home."

Sasuke nodded, "Ah."


End file.
